


Can't miss the opportunity

by living_wxnderland



Series: 5sos boyxboy one shots! [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Bottom Calum, Dom Ashton, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Calum, Top Ashton, sorta side Muke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_wxnderland/pseuds/living_wxnderland
Summary: Ashton caught something he never thought to see.. and he just can't miss the opportunity to help..





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a midnight thought, so it probably sucks...

Ashton was really pissed off tonight and aparently going out with Luke and Michael was not going to help the fact that Calum was acting like a little bitch back home. 

They got into a fight over something dumb, Calum being jealous of his friend not giving him enough time because of girls. That wasn't an excuse and Calum shouldn't give a fuck over who he was spending time, Ashton had never complained about him flirting with both guys and girls right in front of him! 

But he couldn't complain. Ashton and Calum weren't dating or anything, Calum probably didn't even want anything else than being friends, because that's what Ashton wanted.. right? Only being friends with the beautiful guy he had denied being in love with since the day they met. 

So Ashton just brushed it off, and tried to have a good time, "find something to fuck" like Calum shouted before getting here and the morning after go back to the house and apologize to Calum by spending the day with him. Yeah, sounded nice until he figured that the place was no fun and every girl suddenly looked like a slut. He decided to skip the first two things on his plan and leave to Calum in the house, wake him up, and have a movie night. 

He walked around the place a bit lost as to where he could find the other two until he recognized a certain blonde guy sat on the lap a colorful maned guy, he got closer just to find Luke and Michael making out like they were fucking already, Luke's hands all over Michael's hair and Michael's hands gripping the younger ones ass. He thought it was better to not interrumpt, and probably head home on his own. 

***

When he finally got home he noticed the lack of noise and movement so thinking that Calum was peacefully sleeping he got to his room and open carefully, without making noise just to find something that he never thought to see.

He decided to start by the very bottom to understand the situation and with a silent sigh he started checking all of the masterpiece in front of him. 

Right at Calum's ankles a pair of baby blue panties could be seen hanging and he couldn't not think about how beautifully the color contrasted his skin. 

The he could see those long, naturally tanned and almost hairless legs that they'd make fun of, but he wouldn't admit that he thought were so beautiful. 

A little bit above he had to adjust a bit to see, as one of the kiwi's hand was pumping something, that he later recognized as a baby pink dildo, slowly in and out of his ass, Ashton's dick couldn't be harder at the moment, or so he thought, seing the skillful hand of the younger one in front of him move a little faster. After looking for a few moments, he decided to continue scanning the boy.

Calum's dick was resting in his belly with a pool of presemen forming and his tip looking red and needy for atention. His back was slighlty arched and his nipples were hard, so hard Ashton wanted to go and pinch them, but that was the job for Calum's other hand, he was pinching and stretching so skillfully, he must have done this many times before. 

It wasn't until he reached his face that he truly knew there was no going back or leaving the room, in this case.

The tanned, younger one's lips were slightly parted and looked red and plump probably because of Calum biting down on them, his eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing was sort of hitching in his troat, every time he slid the dildo in his pretty pink hole again. His hair was sweaty and sticking to his forehead, with little curls sticking out everywhere.

Ashton was sure he was dead by being able to see such an angel in front of him, so perfect and so beautiful. He wasn't able to come out of his trauma until he listened to certain words come out of Calum's lips.

"Oh, God.. Ri-Right there, Ashton.." 

The fact that the younger one was doing this just thinking about Ashton made him go crazy, so much so that he didn't realize he was getting close to Calum until he was just besides him.

Hearing Calum moan and whimper every time he pushed the pink object a little further must have been a dream but Ashton was just in front of him, he noticed the toy being about 6 inches when Calum pulled it out almost completely, and he got it in about three quarters of the way before his breath was shaking and a soft moan escaped his lips.

Thinking about the way Calum was acting before and how he showed all those signs of jealousy suddenly made sense, he always wanted more from Ashton, even if it wasn't romantically, it must've been sexual. 

The older one pondered for a minute before reaching out one of his hands in total silence and leaving it just above the one Calum was moving a little faster, he sighed and bit his lip the moment he took hold of the kiwi's hand and pushed it in so all 6 inches of the toy were deep inside of Calum. 

He heard a loud and high pitched moan before Calum opened his eyes and his cheeks turned completely red. He tried to wiggle out of Ashton's hold and he whimpered because of the dildo shoved into him. 

When Ashton let loose of his hand, the young one scurried away and covered himself trying not to moan, since he hadn't thought about getting the toy out. He lowered his head and shaked full of embarrassment and shame, thinking that Ashton would make fun of him forever.

"Di-Didn't anybody te-teach you how to knock?" He stated trying to sound mad, but came more as a shaky and nervous mumble. Ashton felt how his heart sank just by thinking how Calum must've felt. So he decided to stop repressing what he was feeling deep inside since all those years ago. 

He got close to the boy who was seriously trying not to squirm and without any words in his mouth he kissed him. At first he melted into Calum's kiss and waited for him to respond until he did, then moments later he started kissing him needily and dominant, Calum's hands reached to his hair and Ashton lowered one of his hands to the toy, just to start moving it really slowly, enjoying the delicious moans that left the smaller ones mouth. 

"Been wanting me for a long time, huh?" Ashton whispered in his lips and he pushed the toy forward making Calum squeal and whimper while he nodded. 

"S-So much, I want to fe-feel you.." The smaller one answered and Ashton couldn't help but smile at his submission, he took out the plastic dick and heard Calum softly groan, making him laugh while he shook his head. 

"All needy for me, babyboy.. can't wait to be deep inside you." Ashton groaned and he separated just to take of his clothes, letting out a sigh when his dick was freed from his boxers. He looked over at Calum, who seemed surprised by his manhood, which was around 8 inches, just slightly bigger than the toy.

He chuckled slightly and got near the boy, kissing down his jawline and collarbones, sucking and biting until he could see several marks start to form, he grinned knowing how whiny he would get because of them tomorrow, but he didn't care, he just wanted to make him his.

Calum moaned softly at the feeling and he was full of confusion as of why Ashton was doing this, but he couldn't complain, he felt how he separated to roll on a condom and cover his dick in lube before looking at him in the eye.

"Guess you don't need prep.." He laughed and Calum just giggled with his cheeks a pretty pink color, his legs were opened thanks to the older one and he got in between him, rubbing himself right at his entrance.

"O-Oh.. come o-on, fuck.." Calum whined and Ashton slowly started to get in the boy, grunting as he felt his warm walls around him. He slowly bottomed out and placed his elbows next to the younger one's head, looking at him in the eye, when he noticed how he was gasping for air needily. 

"A-Ash.. so big.. oh.." When he nodded, Ashton got the point and slowly started rutting his hips, moving in and out of the tight insides of Calum, he looked at his eyes and then lowered himself to kiss him deeply, so that he could start to move faster, or else he would become crazy. 

In between kisses and lovebites from part of both of them he looked at the beautiful boy before him. He enjoyed ever single moan that came out of his mouth, making him speed up even more, to te point were he was pounding right into Calum, making him whimper and moan his name so loudly that he wouldn't be surprised the neighbors would complain. 

It wasn't until he rocked his hips slightly upwards, that he felt Calum tug at his hair and practically scream his name, shaking out of pure pleasure. The noises made him turn crazy, making him thrust right in that spot every time.

"Ash.. fu-fuck, I'm coming!" Calum gripped his hair strongly and he shivered looking right into Ashton's eyes.

"Come for me, babyboy.." Ashton said between deep thrusts that landed right at his prostate every time, so some moments later he had Calum with his back arching and letting out a loud moan of his name comming with white strips all over his chest. 

Ashton kept fucking him until his movements became a bit sloppy and he growled loudly coming in the condom before kissing Calum's lips slowly and tiredly.

"Ple-Please dont laugh at me.." Calum whispered a bit tired, sighing ashamed, ignoring that he still had Ashton's dick inside him.

"Why would I laugh at you, honey?" Ashton whispered while caressing his cheek. 

"Come on, you just found me with that thing.." He said completely red and Ashton couldn't help but kiss his lips shortly.

"If I didn't find you doing that, trust me, I wouldn't admit I have had a crush in you since we met." Ashton admitted and the you g one smiled very happily.

"You do? Oh.. I-I have a crush on you.. very big one." He admitted smiling and Ashton slid out of him laying next to him, taking his hand and caressing it softly.

"So.. jealous boy, my baby boy.. Will you go on a date with me?" Ashton looked at his beautiful chocolate eyes and smiled at how he was nodding quickly.

"I would never miss the opportunity.." Calum smiled and kissed his lips shortly after..


End file.
